yesfandomcom-20200222-history
I Would Have Waited Forever
Name: I Would Have Waited Forever Artist: Yes Run Time: 6:33 Track Number: 1 Written By: Jon Anderson, Steve Howe, Jonathan Elias Year: 1991 Original Release: Union Other Versions/Releases: * In A Word: Yes (1969 - ) Comments: This is a song about a man's life journey and destiny. Jon Anderson is supposedly speaking on behalf of God in which God is saying "I would have waited forever, for you to return into my life..." The meaning of this sentence is directed towards the intended individual - "Don't suicide. Wait for me (GOD) to save you." "So true in the prize, would you wait for me?" - GOD is saying: Would you wait for me to deliver you? And if you do I'm going to give you a prize/reward. "All because you got burnt, so you took what you needed" - All because something bad happened to you and you took something to try and kill yourself. "Some will alwayes turn away, say it's reason enough: - Other people will talk about it, saying you had reason enough to attempt suicide. "It's another game of exploration" - It's just another chapter in your life / going through changes / exploring-experiencing life "Something calls at reverse and it comes to you, experience everything as it comes true." - God calls you and it begins the change of you previous bad situation to good. "So it will be then" - signifies destiny "Change, it will happen" - your bad situation will turn to good "See, that we feel it" "All is completed" - God's plan for this individual has been fulfilled. "Don't you want the world to stop, short of giving, anytime of night or day the magic things you love." - The world will give you your heart's desire, whether it be money, love, fame, etc... "So in between the perfect flame of you, this love will never let you down. Just take it as it comes for everything will come around". - So in between the spiritual perfection of your soul, God will never let you down, just take it as it comes for your bad situations will turn to good. "You put your hand up, stop the flow of where you're going to, it's another game of exploration" - Refering to the 2nd verse, your bad times ended and good times have come and this line signifies that the good times are ending again and more bad times are coming - but they are leading you down a certain life's path/journey/destiny" "Everyone will move with you now to the riverside. Experience everything but go with the landslide." - The riverside signifies the spiritual divide between this life and the next. Everyone moving with you to the riverside means that this whole song sums up the intended indivduals destiny. Some sort of spirtual leader or Messiah. Going with the landslide could very well mean the apocalypse. So basically this song is the story of someone's life and what it will evolve into. Whether this is just a made up story or real - only Jon Anderson knows. Musicians * Jon Anderson - Vocals * Tony Levin - Bass * Chris Squire - Backing vocals * Steve Howe - Guitars, Vocals * Rick Wakeman - Keyboards, Vocals * Bill Bruford - Drums, Percussion Category:Songs